Home Sweet Home
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Mulder and Scully move into their new home. MSR PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files**

**I'm sorry if this story kinda sucks, I'm slowly pulling away from my writing and I hate it, but my life doesn't allow me time anymore and my writing is become horrible. Anyways please let know what you thought, again sorry if its not one of my bests.**

The woman sat alone in her car in the dirt driveway early that afternoon and looked at her watch for what had to be the fifth time in the past twenty minutes. She stole another quick glance down the long dirt driveway and past the open gate, but found no other car traveling in her direction. The brunette let a loud breath of air escape from her lips; she had hoped the person hadn't gotten lost and that her directions had been specific enough. The days were growing warmer in Richmond, Virginia as summer was just around the corner and now the air conditioner was on full blast along with the radio.

Soon twenty minutes had passed and a black Tarus was pulling past the open gate and down the driveway towards the silver Lexus the brunette sat patiently worrying in. As the woman turned off her car and stepped out to greet the driver of the black vehicle, she did so with a smile on her face, a posture of confidence and a binder in hand. She had half expected to see a couple, possibly a child or two. Maybe even a pregnant woman, given the size of the house. Three bedrooms, two baths, a small office room, large kitchen and living room, not to mention the land it was on and how far it was from the nearest city. But instead all she got was a lonely redheaded woman with a face solid she could have sworn the woman had never smiled a day in her life.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Livingston. You must be Dana Scully." The brunette said walking over to her cheerfully extending her hand. "We talked on the phone."

"Yes, sorry I'm late." She quickly apologized, her face instantly breaking out into a smile, surprising Rebecca greatly with its new trick.

"Did you get lost?" She asked concerned.

"Oh no, I just had an appointment and it ran a little later than I had hoped." She quickly said and moved to take a quick look at the house. She had applied for a job at the Catholic hospital in the nearest city to the house. It was called 'Lady of Sorrow'; luckily she had been hired and would start in about two to three weeks.

"Well, that important thing is that you are here now." She said leading her towards the house. "You see Mrs. Scully--"

"Miss." Scully quickly corrected her.

"I'm sorry?" The woman asked looking back to her.

"It's Ms. Scully." She clarified for her.

"Sorry." She apologized with a smile and continued on with the journey to the house. "You see this house is sort of odd. I wasn't even aware the original owners were still alive." Scully nodded her head in understanding.

The house had belonged to Mulder's parents and had been handed over to a Real Estate Agency that promised to take care of it for a large sum amount of money until the time came Mulder decided he either wanted to sell it or keep it. Now with Mulder on the run, both his parents dead and the house left open for possible living in, Scully was out to see if it was as good as she had heard Mulder ranting on about.

"Well you see they're not, it was left to their son in their will." She said, suddenly uncomfortable around the woman, and praying she didn't pry too much.

"Ooh?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, but he's away on business and asked that I checked up on it. Sort of a last request." Scully said, offering forced smile.

"So you used to work for him?" She asked.

"Yes. For a law firm." She quickly lied, trying to think of anything to keep her mind away from the FBI and the trouble they were slowly making their way out of.

"How nice, ok then here we go…" Rebecca said placing the key in the lock and opening the door.

The smell of musty air escaped from the now open orifice of the house that the door offered. Together both women bravely walked into the dark house, each step causing the old wooden floor boards to creak.

The large dark drapes covered the windows keeping the sun out, along with any prying eyes, Scully strained her eyes searching for a light switch of some kind but instead found the house decorated in old furniture from the late eighties.

"I know there is a light switch around here somewhere." Rebecca said softly flicking the switch and adding light to the living room and kitchen. "You can assure your boss everything is as it was left years ago. We just send a few people in to tend to the cleaning and that's it." Scully nodded her head and looked around.

As Scully looked around her eyes fell on a lonely doll rested on the couch smiling at her. She walked over and picked it up, smiling as she held the small rag toy in her hands. She remembered what Mulder had told her a few nights previous as they lay in bed together. _'The house was Samantha's favorite summer home. After she was abducted, we just stopped going.' _She smiled softly to herself gently brushed back the dolls hair and decided to hold onto her, bringing her back home to Mulder would serve as a nice little gift.

During the rest of the tour Scully searched throuh the three decorated bedrooms, the first bedroom was large and was somewhat tastefully decorated with a built in bathroom, which she assumed belonged to Mulder's parents, the second was pink with teddy bears, toys and a small child's table, she knew this was Samantha's room. The last bedroom was blue with a few posters and as she looked at the room, as she stared into the past of her partner, lover and father of her child, she felt as if she was getting to know a whole other side to him. A side she had never known before, one should would have never known had she never would have opened that door, one she would never get to know. He had once been normal liked things all little boys did, but his sisters disappearance changed him. Standing there thinking of Mulder as a child had her thinking of their own child, William, God how she missed him. She quickly closed the door and walked back down the stairs.

As she reached the last step to her left there was a small room, she took a small peak inside and saw how it was nicely decorated with books, a desk, and a drawing or two with the name 'Sam' or 'Mulder' on it. She smiled and almost laughed as she remembered when he had once told her about how when he was a kid he had even made his parents call him 'Mulder'.

After the tour came to an end Scully excused herself for a moment as her phone started to ring.

"Scully." She said calmly.

"Just Scully? No, Dr. Scully?" The voice asked calmly over the phone. She gave a smile, somehow his voice always made her melt.

"What do you want?" She asked half-serious, half-playfully.

"I want to know if you got the job, and when you are coming home." He said impatiently.

"Yes, I got the job and I'll be home in three days." She said, looking back to the Real Estate Agent as she talked on her phone, no doubt talking over the last few details about the house and its rightful owner.

"Three days? Scully that's too long." He whined like a child, getting her to smile as she turned away.

"I don't care; Skinner said it was safe for me to come out of hiding, I got this new job I start in two weeks and we need a place to live Mulder." She said whispering his name.

"Alright, so where are you now?" He asked, his voice taking a 180 degree change to serious.

"I'm with an Agent right now looking at the house, like you said…it's in the middle of nowhere, but it needs to be cleaned up." She said looking up to the sad little house, but deep down she knew they could make it a home.

"Well let's see, your mom still has the furniture from my old apartment in storage as well as yours......... Is something wrong?" He questioned noticing a difference in her voice.

"Well I had to lie and say you were my boss at a law firm. She was prying a little too much for my liking." There was silence on his end. "Mulder?" She whispered in a hushed, but snappy tone wondering if she had lost him.

"What are you wearing?" He asked seductively.

"I'm wearing a gun, Mulder." She said half seriously while seeing his flirtatious mood useless given the distance between them.

"Is that all? Do you still have your handcuffs?" He questioned. He knew very well she didn't, she had even given up her gun and had luckily gotten a permit for a gun, then bought one not too long ago.

"The Agent says you can be moved in by the end of the week. Sounds good right?" She asked looking back to the house.

"Don't matter to me, just so long as I'm with you." Scully smiled at that, for the past year they had been living in an apartment, but now they would be owning a home together. They were going to practically be married, minus the whole ring and legal thing.

"Ok, I'll be home in three days and I'll call you tonight." She said looking down to the little doll in her hands.

"Alright bye."

"Bye." She said hanging the phone up and walking over to the brunette who stood waiting patiently.

A week later Mulder sat in the passenger seat of Scully's car, it had been a long drive from Quebec, which was where they had been staying for they past year. They would have flown in, but the risks of getting Mulder caught were still too great.

"So this is the old house huh?" Mulder asked holding his sister's tiny doll in his grip.

"Yup." Scully said getting out of the car where she could see the moving van already pulling up, her brother's Charlie and Bill in the driver and passenger's seat. After much coursing by Mrs. Scully both brothers had agreed to help with the move and keep their mouths shut on where they were hiding out. Bill was more of a problem then Charlie, Charlie was fine with whatever his big sister did, so long as she was happy.

A few minutes after the back of the moving van opened Mrs. Scully pulled up in her own mini van, with Bill and Charlie's wife and children. Bill's wife Tara and two children Matthew and Katie greeted Mulder warmly as did Charlie's wife Kelly and their daughter Abigail. Soon everybody was pitching in any way possibly bringing in the new furniture and taking out the old. Though Mulder had suggested have professionals take care of the house, Scully had insisted upon her family, saying she needed the family time, and now he was glad they did so. So much family around made him forget they were running, made him forget there was an outer world, and allowed him to live life and enjoy it for all it was worth.

While the men hauled in the furniture the women worked on cooking food for a bar-b-que, the children ran about helping with the smaller boxes and less heavier things and every so often sneaking a cookie or two from Grandma or Aunty Dana behind their mother's back. In a brief moment, however, Scully allowed herself the time to reflect and think of her son and how much she missed him. But when her mother called her name she came back to reality.

By the end of the night all the boxes and new furniture was in their new house where it all belonged and the old stuff was out. As they waved goodbye to the family Scully knew this change for them would somehow be good and as they disappeared into the distance Mulder and Scully turned to go back into their new home. But before Scully could even take another step Mulder had her in his arms bridal style and was carrying her over the threshold.

"Mulder put me down." She said half laughing, half shocked by the fact he crept up on her.

"As you wish" he said carrying her over to the couch that was from her old apartment.

"What did you do that for?" She asked looking up to him as he trapped her with his legs.

"We have a new house Scully, its tradition."

"We're not married Mulder."

"Then we'll call it even, for when we were the Petrie's, you didn't let me do it then." He said softly kiss her lips and making his way down her neck.

"Mulder," She softly whined. "I'm tired. We did a lot today we have to unpack tomorrow and I have to go into town and get the paint so you can get started on that while I am at work." She said gently pushing him away, but too tied to do so.

"All you have to do is feel, I'm only here to serve you." He joked, massaging her shoulders. "Besides we have to christen the new place."

"The bed would be nice." Scully said suppressing a yawn.

"The mattress is against the wall and the frame is in another room, it's a two person job. You're tired." He explained opening up her shirt a little for better access.

"Ok." She finally caved taking his shirt off and pushing him back to the couch so she was on top.

"Hey!" He said slightly shocked by the turn of the tables.

"Relax." She said her hands roaming his chest. "I'm a doctor." She said seductively then kissed him passionately.

A few months later the house was painted and unpacked and as Scully made her way out of the car and into the house she found Mulder sitting in his office, door wide open and the radio blaring some song that the kids were listening to nowadays.

"'Sup Doc?" Mulder asked turning to face her, a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing." She answered honestly. She had stripped of her days attire and was now only in her skirt and white shirt. Mulder patted his lap motioning for her to sit on it and relax, she did so and enjoyed another one of his free messages.

"Was work really that boring? You didn't save anybody? Bring any lives into the world? Wow maybe your in the wrong profession." He joked Scully responded by getting off his lap and heading to the kitchen.

"Work was boring. I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"You want a sandwich?" She asked getting a nod and smirk from Mulder as he was reminded of their case in Arcadia, California. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Go upstairs, and feed the fish, I forgot to do so this morning." Scully said pulling out the lunch meat.

"I already did, right after you left for work, they looked a little hungry." Scully nodded her thanks and brought him a sandwich with chips, together they made their way over to the couch to watch TV and have lunch.

Ten years ago if you would have asked them how there lives were going to be around this time they would haven't had known, but this would have been the furthest from their mind. Never would they have thought they would end up on the run together, in love and living in the same house, but as they sat there eating lunch and laughing over 'America's Funny Home Video's' they both knew they wouldn't change it for anything in the world…except to have their son back, but that was a whole other can of worms.

**Please review. **


End file.
